


The Battles We Choose (May Not Be The Ones We Win)

by Leo_nim



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Comedy, Daruma Ikka, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gangs, Hoodlum Squad, M/M, Mighty Warriors, One Shot Collection, Oyakou, Romance, Rude boys, Sannoh Rengokai, Smut, Violence, White Rascals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nim/pseuds/Leo_nim
Summary: People are too good at dwelling on the past they forget to look towards the future, mostly all they need is a little push forward. But sometimes they REALLY need a good beating.





	1. Don't Call Me Daddy (Cobra/Yamato)

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is too small and there is too few fanworks, therefore I will spread the love for High&Low! To all who have seen it, make people watch it! To those who have not seen it: Go! Watch it! Now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cobra hate being called Daddy.

Yamato don't know when it started, but he had quickly got used to the guys calling him _mommy_ when they joked around, he laughed with them and acted out the role for fun. It was all the funnier when Naomi became _auntie_ and Noboru _uncle_. But when Cobra told them they should calm down before they wreck Ikutan and Dan suddenly says "Okay _Daddy_ " the whole atmosphere in the small diner suddenly went cold. Cobra's eyes pierced through Dan's and the idiot tried to laugh it off but seeing as no one else did he went quiet and bowed.

"I'm sorry!"

Cobra just turned away from him and resumed eating the pancakes Nika had cooked. Naomi hid a smile and both Tetsu and Chiharu tried to stop themselves from laughing out loud. Yamato was sure this would not be the last time they would hear someone call Cobra that.

\---

Yamato was right.

The second time it happened was when Cobra scolded Chiharu for getting into an unnecessary fight. All hell had broken lose and they started yelling at each other. Chiharu trying to argue why the fight was not unnecessary and Cobra trying to explain to him how he could have solved it without violence. In the end Chiharu had enough and out of spite had yelled.

"Fine! _Dad_ is always right!"

Yamato had had to hold Cobra back while Dan and Tetsu had slapped Chiharu over the head one time each and Naomi threw them out before they broke anything beyond repair.

\---

The third time was when They were gonna celebrate Nika's birthday at Ikutan and Naomi sent Tetsu and Chiharu to get supplies for the cake.

"Don't spend the money on anything else" Cobra had called after them and Tetsu the clever piece of shit had done a well made calculation of their distance before answering:

"Don't worry _daddy_!" Before grabbing Chiharu's arm and making a run for it before Cobra had a chance to get up from his seat and dash after them.

\---

The forth time never came... at least not when it was intended to.

They were all in a playful mood after celebrating the new year. Everybody a bit tipsy and on their way home. Dan was the most drunk one at that time, not really caring to control his consumption of alcohol, he had made Chiharu piggyback him and Tetsu was snapping shots of it to put up on his insta. At one point Chiharu had almost stumbled out on the road and was nearly hit by a car.

"That's enough you guys." Cobra commanded and Tetsu had dragged them away from the road and helped Chiharu get Dan off of him. Yamato, who was a bit intoxicated too had grabbed Cobra's arm and leaned down his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Oh please, let the kids play d-"

"Don't call me daddy." The threat weighed heavy in Cobra's voice and Yamato let go of his arm and straightened up. He sneaked a glance at Cobra. "I'll punch your teeth out." Was all he recieved before he was left there standing as Cobra caught up with the others.

*   *   *

Extra!

The actual fourth time, which would have been the fifth, happened when Yamato had Cobra pinned down on the bed in his room back at the garage. He was kissing his neck and grinding down with Cobra's legs hooked around his hips. Cobra had grown impatient and told Yamato to stop teasing, to which Yamato could not help getting smug before complying.

"As you wish _daddy_."

Cobra had grumbled and let his legs down to knee Yamato in the ribs. _Hard_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate daddy kinks... but if it's for humor I'm 100% for writing or reading it! And we all know what kind of face Cobra would wear saying that.


	2. Redemption Has Stories To Tell (1/?) (Hyuga/Cobra/Murayama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Hyuga were to deny that Cobra's words shook him back then, he would be lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first of a still unknown number of parts involving these three.

Hyuga Norihisa was laying leisurely in the middle of the floor at the Daruma Ikka dojo. With his eyes closed most would think the man was sleeping, although he was anything but. The recent events had started to turn some unexpected gears in his head and he was reminiscing on the past.

He had the mind of a killer. He had never had any qualms about ending the life of another human being if he felt they deserved it. That was why he had found his revenge justifiable. Cobra was not a killer. Nor was Yamato or any of the other core members of Mugen. Yet he felt like they played a great part in his brothers' deaths. 

He had been confined to the dojo by his brothers to meditate and train to resist the homicidal impulses that had wrecked his youth beyond repair. It was when he had finally managed to find a peace of mind and a way to channel his sudden bursts of anger that he received a message from Kato that his brothers' committed suicide.

He had almost wrecked the dojo that day.

It had taken days before he finally asked Kato why his brothers died. Finding out Kuryu had used them in an attempt to bring down Mugen awoke a calm but threatening rage in his heart. Then they had the nerve to reach out a hand to Norihisa with an offer to let him restore the Hyuga name again. He snapped. When an official decided to visit him at the dojo to see why they hadn't heard from their men, he was met with a blood-bath.

But Hyuga Norihisa was nowhere to be found.

Many questioned where he had gone to and Kuryu group was on the tip of their toes for a long while. It was by this time that the Amamiya brothers and Mugen clashed and the biker gang disbanded.

Many people had a grudge against Mugen and saw this as an opportunity to target any and every one of the former members. This is when Hyuga Norihisa returned. And this time he gained followers.

Forming Daruma Ikka was a risky business since Kuryu kept an eye on him, he was well aware of that. But he had his reasons and one of them was the newly formed Sannoh Rengokai led by former Mugen members.

"Hyuga, you have a visitor." Ukyo's voice interrupted his thoughts and Hyuga's eyes opened. "He's waiting outside." Sighing he rose up and walked outside lazily.

He did not know what he had expected, but it was surely not to see the leader of Sannoh himself in front of his porch. The last time their eyes met had been after their fight with Doubt and Mighty Warriors. An eye-contact that had caused Hyuga to feel something unidentifiable that although it caused him discomfort it had taken Ukyo's interruption for him to finally break it. Now their eyes were locked again, both men trying to read each other before any of them make the first move.

Cobra's eyes were piercing, even if he probably didn't mean for them to be. Hyuga assumed that it was those kind of eyes that was described as  _'able to pick another person apart'._ He felt both thrilled and intrigued to see Cobra standing there in front of him, no other of the Sannoh guys present. It made him wonder if Cobra was stupid or if he really had forfeited his life for some reason. They both knew what the outcome of a fight between them would be. A few months ago this would surely have ended in a fight to the death, but now there was something invisible holding Hyuga back. It should annoy him really, but it didn't.

"To what deity should I pay my respect for blessing me with the presence of the leader of Sannoh?" Although he knew his mocking would be ignored, he couldn't really help himself. He scratched at the stubble on his chin and looked at Cobra with his head held high and an eyebrow raised. Cobra just glanced around the yard, surrounded by Daruma members.

"Can we speak in private?"

"Hah?" Hyuga was befuddled but said no more. He just nodded and waved at Cobra to follow him inside. "Leave us." He commanded Sakyo and Ukyo when they tried to follow. He noticed Kato's suspicious glare at Cobra, but he had been with the Hyugas long enough to know his place. The doors were closed behind them and Hyuga took a seat beneath the Daruma Ikka sign, motioning for Cobra to do the same. He studied Cobra's calm but cautious expression. Several months ago, before Daruma and Sannoh clashed, this would have been impossible.

_"If you become like this, you will never be able to restore the Hyuga Group's reputation.'_

If Hyuga were to deny that Cobra's words shook him back then, he would be lying. Especially to himself. Because Cobra was right, his petty revenge would do nothing to restore the Hyuga name, especially not if he went down with it.

"What's so important you had to come looking for me then?" The eyes of most men would waver with the way Hyuga's gaze ripped into the very core of their souls, but Cobra stared back with equal intensity. It seemed like since their fight this was now how they battled, measuring their strength with a determination to never back down. Hyuga had really found a rare equal.

"Thanks to a certain acquaintance we got some information of Kuryu's plans and Iemura is planning their next attempt in seizing any or all S.W.O.R.D areas-" Cobra started. Hyuga were amused by how he seemed to hesitate before continuing. "- seeing how we were able to unite once before, Sannoh Rengokai hope for all of S.W.O.R.D to enter an official alliance, so that if any territory is caught unaware they can receive help from the others."

Cobra was schooling his expression but Hyuga could clearly see he was nervous. He laughed beneath his breath before leaning forward, feeling some sort of satisfaction when Cobra leaned back just a bit. "Did Sannoh just decide this by yourselves?"

"We decided to visit every territory and request for all S.W.O.R.D leaders to gather for a discussion."

"Heh." He admitted there was a valid reason for the visit. But it still bothered him that it was Cobra himself delivering the message.

Suddenly Hyuga lunged forward and grabbed Cobra's throat, making him topple back onto the floor from the force. Hyuga held him there with an iron grip, but not enough to strangle him.

"What are y-!" Cobra grasped at his arm.

"To gather us you could have just sent one of your underlings, so why are you here?" Cobra stopped trying to shove his arm away, he met Hyuga's eyes and once again that thrilling feeling was there.

"Considering there are bad blood between us I would rather not endanger my friends." Well, how Cobra-like of him. Hyuga laughed.

"Instead you risk putting yourself in danger." Hyuga already knew the answer to that.

"Yes."

"Why?" He did not however know the answer to this.

"As someone who have lost everything I think you know why." Hyuga froze and his grip tightened a bit. Cobra wheezed and started shoving at his arm again. It was clear he didn't want to fight and Hyuga let go of his throat but still hovered above him, watching him cough. It was frightening the emotional influence Cobra's words always had on him, whether they spawned anger, frustration, annoyance or even a sense of helplessness. He leaned down until he was just inches away from Cobra's face.

"I don't know if you are brave or stupid, but fine, I will attend this 'meeting' of yours." He then backed off, returned to his seat and closed his eyes, listening to Cobra's heavy breaths. He resisted the urge to ask if he was okay. Suddenly there was some commotions outside and Hyuga stood up, noticing Cobra sitting up they glanced at each other in confusion. It probably wasn't anyone from Sannoh then. He strode over to the gate and shoved it open. The sight greeting him was even more unexpected than Cobra paying him a visit.

Outside standing eye to eye with Sakyo was Oya's crowned king, Murayama himself. Hyuga wanted to laugh at the scene.

"I know he's here, I don't care if they wanted to speak in privacy, I'm gonna make sure they are not killing each other in there."

"Murayama?" Cobra had walked up beside him and seemed just as surprised as Hyuga felt. Murayama looked over Sakyo's shoulder and straight at Cobra, he put a hand over his heart and looked genuinely relieved.

"Oh Cobra-chan, you are alive?"

"What are you even doing here?"

Hyuga was not really used to being ignored, it took a moment for him to register the feeling of annoyance when the other two greeted each other.

"Chiharu-chan went on about this gathering you wanted and I asked him why you did not come and ask me yourself, then I find out you were suicidal and went to Daruma instead. Oh right, hey there Hyuga. I just wanted to make sure you were still alive. Cobra at least." Cobra made a move to descend the steps but Hyuga stopped him, earning himself a questioning glare. Instead Hyuga walked down a few steps, Murayama pushing himself past Sakyo and meeting Hyuga halfway.

"Well as you see we are both alive and well." Hyuga peered down at Murayama who leaned in close with that lopsided smile of his.

"Yeah, and seeing as you both seem to be done talking, I suppose you don't mind us leaving now."

"How are you so sure we are done talking?" Hyuga did not know why he let himself stoop down to Murayama's childish level, but he would have time to figure that out later. "The commotion you caused might as well have interrupted us."

"How long does it take you to answer a simple question, eh Hyuga?" Murayama was sure testing his patience right now. "Will you meet up with the leaders of S.W.O.R.D, yes or no?" Hyuga rolled his eyes and was on his way to grab Murayama's collar, but then Cobra walked down the steps to push them apart.

"What are you two even doing?" He asked before turning his head towards Hyuga. "If we are done talking I'm gonna leave now. We'll send a suggestion of when and where once we've talked to the others."

"What, so you were done talking?" Murayama asked and Hyuga didn't really want to answer him.

"Yeah, let's go Murayama." Cobra put a hand on Murayama's shoulder and Hyuga felt his annoyance intensifying. Since when did Oya's leader follow Cobra so well. And why did it even bother him.

The last question really stuck with him as he saw them both leaving together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so this was the first part, as the story goes I will also make a series with Hiroto/Smokey interlacing with this timeline. Credits to [hiidarishotaro](http://hiidarishotaro.tumblr.com/) for the title! Thank you a lot pal!


End file.
